


Fever

by lokatiemidze



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cold, Cute, Drabble, Fever, Fluffy, M/M, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokatiemidze/pseuds/lokatiemidze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Levi wait! don’t go” he said with teary eyes</p><p>“hmm? if I will,will you cry?” he smirked</p><p>“ugh,just leave ! who needs you?!” Eren shouted</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever

Eren was lying on the carpet while hugging a body pillow and sleeping.He was breathing soundly and making funny faces.And sometimes mumbling his lover’s name who was making a cofe and blushing while hearing it.

Levi sat down next to him and started to read newspaper..

“Le..vi….I luv..you” he said and snuggled to Levi

Eren was already awake and saying awkward things on purpose,he wanted to tease Levi and see his blushing face.so he did.right now Levi’s face was all red and he wasn’t even removing Eren’s hand from his back.He was thinking that Eren was still sleeping but when he saw that his lover was peeking with half open eyes he got irritated.

Levi stood up and went to kitchen,he grabbed bottle full of water and went to living room.He kicked Eren’s ass with his leg and when Eren shouted and sat up he splashed water at him.

“WHA!Levi that’s mean!” he shouted and started to shiver.

“little brat don’t joke with me ” he answered with irritated face

“oh come on!” he stood up and went to grab a towel “Levi you meanie!”  
~~~  
“achoo!” Eren sneezed

“I can’t believe that you got sick” Levi sighed

“whose fault is it?you were the one who splashed that cold water on me and

now I have fever” Eren sulked

“it was your fault…if you didn’t act like you were sleeping nothing like this would happen!” he answered and took the thermometer out

“its 38 and half.Drink this medicine and you will be alright”

He gave water and medicine to him and went to the door.

“Levi wait! don’t go” he said with teary eyes

“hmm? if I will,will you cry?” he smirked

“ugh,just leave ! who needs you?!” Eren shouted

Levi got little irritated and went to bed,he grabbed blanket and laid next to Eren.His lover was crying like a baby and pushing Levi aside.Levi hugged him and kissed his forehead.

“so you don’t need me anymore?” he asked

’“I…I’m sorry…. I need you,don’t go!” he cried

“who said that I was going somewhere?” he hugged him more tight

“nn…sorry for lying that time…” he put his head on Levi’s shoulder

“good boy.now sleep and you will get better” He kissed Eren’s forehead and closed his eyes.


End file.
